The invention pertains to a double-floor construction with floor plates and a support structure to be built on a subfloor, on which structure the floor plates can be laid with their edges abutting each other a certain distance from the subfloor.
Flooring which can be laid with little effort is known from EP 162 733 A2; it comprises floor plates with a stiff lower backing layer and an upper decorative layer in the form of tiling, for example. An intermediate layer is foamed or sprayed onto the backing layer and the decorative layer. The intermediate layer merges integrally with an edging element and with contrivances for connecting the edges of the floor plates to each other, wherein the edging and the contrivances are produced simultaneously with the intermediate layer.